Sentimentality
by Silent Nacht
Summary: It's been five weeks, and Rose has stopped skinning her knees. Nice bit of work for a girl with no training wheels. Ninth Doctor and Rose, set before series one, and inspired by that one line in Doctor Dances. No spoilers. All reviews appreciated.


Notes/Details: I'm sure everyone knows which line in "The Doctor Dances" this was inspired by. I like the idea of Rose and the Doctor, especially Nine, as their banter is hilarious, and Rose is one of my top five companions. I'd appreciate all comments and criticisms anyone has, and would like to point out this hasn't been beta-ed by an outside source so mistakes are mine, and I'm grateful to anyone that points them out so they may be fixed.

* * *

_Sentimentality_:

_A Doctor and Rose Short Fiction_

It takes Rose three weeks to stop falling off her bicycle, and two more after that before she can turn and break properly to avoid hitting people and fences.

The first week was the worst, when it felt like she couldn't do anything right, and all she had to show for her effort was a bruised ego and scraped knees; but after a while it got better, and now she feels like she can do anything; wobbling down the street on her bright red bike and matching helmet.

She didn't even have any training wheels. No one needed to know that it was because her mum couldn't afford them.

Rose grinned, her tongue peeking over her front teeth as she stopped, feet keeping her upright on the sidewalk by the park. It wasn't that far from the estate, and besides, her mum was just worrying too much when she said Rose had to stick close by.

She never understood why adults had to be so stupid and boring and safe all the time.

"Nice bike."

Her pigtails bounced against her neck as she whipped her head around. There was a bloke standing against the park fence a couple meters up from her. He was old, at _least _as old as her mum, but he was wearing a leather jacket and that automatically made him really cool for a grown up.

She grinned again, and steadied herself for a second before pumping her feet on the peddles twice to bring her parallel with the man. "Thanks," she said as she rolled to a stop. "It was a present."

"Good one, I'll bet." He was smiling too; not in the creepy way the guy that lived in the dumpsters behind the estate did, but honest and happy and good. It made Rose smile wider and plant her feet firmly, as if the force of his expression was keeping her tethered to the ground.

Her pigtails bobbed as she nodded. "The best. 'S what I wanted."

"Then enjoy it. Happiness won't always be so easy to find." He says the words all serious-like, the sort of tone Rose's mum uses when talks about education, and how Rose has to do well in school because she doesn't want to stay here all her life, does she? But there's something else there, just enough to keep her from scowling.

She nods instead, sagely as she can manage, and peers up into the man's eyes. They're the color of a thunder storm, and Rose wonders if she's supposed to be afraid, and then if she is, why isn't she, because all she wants to do is keep smiling.

"What's your name, then?"

His grin turns a bit mocking. "Why do you want to know?" Like Mickey when he's pretending he doesn't play with girls; not mean, but a bit stupid.

"'Cos we're talking." She takes her hands off the bars, and folds them, feeling more daring. It's the same feeling that gets her notes sent home, but Rose isn't gonna back down just for a bit of a joke.

"Well then, I suppose I should be going." He gives her a mock salute, and pushes himself away from the wall, beginning to walk away.

Rose's stomach lurches for no reason, but all she can call is, "You're no fun!" turning sadness into humor.

"Maybe I'll prove you wrong some day."

He doesn't look back, but Rose can hear him perfectly. She rolls her eyes, and her feet shift on the ground, suddenly loose and mobile again.

"Yeah,_ right_."

It's time for her to go home anyway, or her mum's gonna throw a fit, and what's she suppose to say? _Oh, sorry mum, I was talking t' some weird bloke in a leather jacket._

She has a feeling that wouldn't go over too well.

Maybe in a couple of years.

_End._

* * *

End Notes: Once again, all reviews are happily accepted. It only takes a moment! 


End file.
